


R「花花世界」II

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: (3P)王大少 x 肖秘书 x  王甜甜办公室/3P/口/被口/拍摄/颜射/捆绑/打屁屁高速车 雷！！！慎入！！！非常非常非常脏！！！！！
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	R「花花世界」II

“小少爷说……诶少爷！王少爷您不能……” 

门外一阵兵荒马乱，脚步突然近了，随后便是“咚咚咚”几声不客气的敲门声，不速之客直径推门而入。

一头金发的少年一进门就看到了办公桌下那两只藏不住的小脚，脚趾头圆润白净，在地毯上蜷着，不用说也知道底下在干些什么。

抬头，桌子上除了凌乱，还有一副明显不属于王一博的金丝框眼睛。

“你玩儿的挺野啊。” 王甜甜嫌弃似地撇了撇嘴，对王一博道。

“怎么，要一起？” 王一博也不介意被王甜甜撞破，低头挑起肖战的下巴，说：“肖秘书，再来一个，你还受得了吗？”

“谁？” 王甜甜听到肖战的姓，瞪大了眼睛，抬起步子就要绕至王一博的办公桌边一探究竟，也不管这样合不合适。

肖战被王一博拽了起来，搂坐在腿上。秘书下半身赤裸着，上半身还耷着一件白衬衫，欲盖弥彰地挂在身上，实则里头的春色关都关不住，简直溢了出来。浑身都是或深或浅的吻痕咬痕，显然是刚刚被男人糟蹋的。见到王甜甜，他嘴角勾起一抹笑意，歪着头打招呼：“王少爷～”

王甜甜看到他这幅衣冠不整的狐媚模样，下半身立马就硬了起来。他抬起脚，逼近到肖战面前去辱玩暴露在空气中的玲珑乳房，捏的毫不客气，嘴上阴阳怪气地冷嘲热讽：“肖秘书真厉害，这才来了几天，就已经勾搭上我哥了。” 

“嗯～王少爷…可不是我勾搭的王总…王总今天好凶，把我叫进来就扒我裤子，二话不说就弄……” 肖战的乳房比寻常人更为丰腴一点，也更敏感。颤栗的乳尖被男孩儿挑逗，嘴里漏出一声浪叫。

“那弄的你舒不舒服， 嗯？” 王一博两条长腿掂了掂，肖战轻巧的身子便随之上下起伏。他笑盈盈地应承，微微侧着脸凑到他耳边跟他耳鬓厮磨，“舒服死了” “快被搞死了”之类乱七八糟的话一股脑的对着人耳朵说，低哑地呢喃。说着，坐在王一博腿上还不安分，伸手去勾王甜甜一丝不苟的领带，瑞风眼挑看着男孩儿身下鼓起的一团。

“王少爷这里…好像不太听话……” 他勾人的伎俩都是故技重施，拿白皙的脚丫子去揉那一团，揉的年轻人的分身隔着布料都雀跃地昂首，崩的裤子要被顶破。王甜甜呼吸徒然加重，盯着人，眼眶都红了起来。

一直默默揽着美人腰肢的王一博不动声色地抱起肖战，抬着他的屁股往一旁的沙发走去。王甜甜紧随其后，暴躁地扯掉了自己那条怎么看怎么旖旎的领带，握在手里，默默想好了该怎么物尽其用。

……

肖战被放到宽大的沙发上，被弹的掂了掂。随后换了个双膝跪坐的姿势，难耐地仰头去看面前极其相似，几乎是如出一辙的男人：“要一起来吗？”

“骚的你。” 王一博终于脱下了自己的西装长裤，不再西装笔挺。狰狞的性器大咧咧地挺立着，看的肖战嗓子眼发痒，后头更痒，潺潺的水流到沙发垫上，湿了一片。他太明白怎么适时地勾人，以表达自己的渴望。于是故意抬手，张嘴含住了自己右手的食指。缓慢地，如同性器抽出一样，缩着腮帮子往外抽送。

“啵”地一声抽出。

王甜甜看着这一幕下身肿胀的发疼。小年轻急躁地捏过肖战的下巴，一眼就看到他娇嫩的嘴巴边上似乎是被磨破了一点，通红通红的。他不高兴地撇了一眼王一博，得到了一个挑眉还有挑衅般的眼神。

男孩儿扭过头来，不服气地问肖战：“你给他舔了？” 

“还咽下去了呢。” 王一博漫不经心地站在他身后，单手解着价格不菲的腕表，悠悠道。

王甜甜拽过肖战的身子，被拉扯的人发出一声娇嗔。他利落地用领带把肖战的手捆起来绑到身后，不紧，但让人无法自行挣脱。坐在沙发上居高临下地释放出硕大的性器，把肖战的脑袋往自己胯下摁：“舔。”

这兄弟俩，颐指气使的样子都这么像，在性事里是同样的蛮不讲理和霸道。

偏偏他受用的很。

肖战于是扭着身子滑到了地毯上，跪爬着把头埋进了男孩两腿之间。手被固定住了无法动弹，心里生出一股禁忌的快意，是被两个人完全支配，操控的感觉。

比生理上的快感还要强烈，还要令人血脉喷张。

他张嘴用舌头往马眼里戳，那里正分泌着兴奋的液体，被小舌头顶了刺激地跳了跳。离肖战的脸咫尺的距离，上头的青筋脉络都根根清晰，盘踞在柱身，显得有些可怖，跟男孩儿干净的脸完全不符合，反差极强。

一想到自己现在正在用嘴侍弄一个小六岁的弟弟，就更加兴奋，舔的起劲。先像舔弄冰棍似的一点点舔，小猫一样，躁的人心痒难耐，然后时不时给个甜枣，包住一整个圆润龟头轻轻地嘬。

王一博就站在肖战背后。美人同先前在办公桌下是差不多的姿势，塌腰翘臀————只是他这次作为观赏者，是全然不同的视角和感觉。他从后头看只能看到一条幽深的腰线，腰窝和肥嫩的屁股。穴口就这么直直对着他，让人忍不住不去挑逗。

这么想着也这么做了。他乘着肖战一心一意努力侍弄王甜甜的时候，跪立在地毯上，伸手去玩弄那处禁地。修长的手指漫不经心地伸进去勾弄内壁，一次就是两根，被甬道夹的有些寸步难行。

“肖秘书刚被干过还这么紧，真是一会儿没东西塞住都不行啊。” 他一边调戏着，一边大肆侵略，两指并拢开始快速搅弄。

“唔唔……” 肖战头被男孩儿霸道地固定住，自然看不到王一博的动作。但被侵犯的快感和异物感却是实实在在的。他软着腰，背在身后的小手蜷缩着手指，难耐地发出闷在喉咙里的呻吟。

“好好舔。” 王甜甜不高兴于王一博的打扰，但看到肖战被欺负的水眸荡漾的模样，却又欲罢不能。他捏着人巴掌大的小脸，迫使他张开嘴巴，更多更深地承载自己的性器。

于是这头肖战进进出出地含着王甜甜的鸡巴，发出一声声淫荡的呻吟。后头王一博抽出了手指，手掌对着暴露在空气中的肉瓣掴了一掌，打出一波弹性的肉浪，触感极好。肖战猛地一抖，被扇的一阵酥麻，快感自下而上涌上心头，化作了潺潺春水，哆嗦着从后头涌了出来。

王一博看着那顺着大腿根子流下的淫液，凑近扒开了他的臀瓣，在两侧种下几个牙印和吻痕。挺翘的屁股肉感十足，像个鲜嫩多汁的桃子，一戳一咬便能淌出汁液，甜腻的令人上瘾。

“水真多……” 他痴迷地盯着那翕动着的，红嫩的小口，几乎是陶醉。靠的极近，滚烫的呼吸都拍打在美人白嫩的腿间，烫的人敏感地哆嗦了一下，竟是猛地泄了身，后头喷出了一大股的淫水！

“嗯唔…！”

王一博一愣，随即便是惊喜，立马眼神炙热地双手扒开臀肉，凑上去吸那发洪水的一处。淅淅沥沥的水儿都被吮出一声声滋溜的水声，听的人面红耳赤。锋利的喉结上下滚动，蜜水尽数被他吞了下去。

肖战后穴突然被温热的大舌头和挺拔的鼻碰触到，随后又是舔舐，爽的他绷直了身子，脑子里一片空白。

这下子也顾不上嘴里的动作，来不及吞咽的诞液顺着下巴流了下来，一脸淫靡。他掀着眼皮闷哼，两只被绑在一起的手发着抖，塌软着腰，只能任后头的人作威作福，喷的水愈发多。前端也是哆哆嗦嗦地射出了精。

“啧，被他随便搞两下就不行了？” 王甜甜喘着粗气，眯着眼睛看着身下的人一脸迷醉，迷糊的模样却不是因为自己。明明小嘴里还含着自己的鸡巴，身子却淫荡的迷恋于王一博的侍弄，还喷了那么多水。

淫荡！

男孩儿有些生气似的，摁着肖战的后脑勺，下身也开始顶跨。虽没有王一博那么狠戾，但也是不允许任何违拗，一下一下地，把火热的长棍往美人喉咙里捅，插的人眼泪蒙蒙的，睫毛上挂着泪珠子要滴不滴，好不可怜。

“嗯！唔唔……” 肖战刚射了一次，浑身软绵绵的，只能任王甜甜为所欲为。好在王一博已经放过了他被玩的殷红的穴，让他得以专心哄一哄被冷落的男孩————他配合地放松口腔，收着牙齿，安抚之余还有心思抬起眼睛，双眼迷离地去看身前的男孩，颇有些讨好的意味。

眼睛里有钩子似的。

王甜甜舒服地呻吟，但脸上却是故意凶巴巴的：“这么会含，是不是给他含过很多次了？嗯？” 

“唔唔…唔！” 肖战只觉得这两人醋意怎么都这么深，连忙摇头否认，辩解般哼了几声，哼着哼着一声呻吟徒然高亢————王一博较劲似的，在后头对着自己的屁股“啪啪”就是两掌！

“撅高点儿。” 他半眯着眼睛，不知何时掏出了手机，开着录像直对着肖战丰腴的屁股拍。还嫌不过瘾似地，另一只大手五指张开，附在上头揉捏着，不停地落下五指印，打得臀尖泛起一片红，伪凌虐的快感上了头。

“嗯唔！” 肖战前边儿被王甜甜拽着口交，后边儿还一下一下挨着巴掌，心里同样泛起了一股奇妙的快感，前所未有。不是真的痛感，更多是酥麻。“啪啪”每被扇一掌，心好像也跟着颤一下，连带着脑子都被搞的嗡嗡作响，脑海里只剩欲望。

“张嘴，接好了。” 王甜甜在美人温热的口腔驰骋了好一会儿，终于喘着粗气准备射。他松开肖战，也顾不上管人被呛的咳嗽了几声，捏着美人的下颚，一手快速撸动着自己粗长的性器，对准了，准备射到人的嘴里。

王一博举着手机，一直开着摄像，绕到两人身旁。手机镜头凑近了肖战漂亮又迷离的脸蛋儿拍摄特写，还不忘加了一句命令：“舌头没伸出来。” 

“哈啊………” 肖战眯了眯眼睛，这才发现王一博举着手机，怼着自己的脸拍。他闻言下意识地服从，也顾不上羞涩，乖巧地吐出一截殷红的小舌，仰头对着王甜甜。

男孩儿低着头，一边自己套弄着，一边直直射在了美人的脸上，嘴里。小舌头上落了白浊的精，麝香味随之包裹了感官。有一股甚至巧合地糊住了人薄薄的眼皮，害得人只能半闭着眼睛，更显得无助，让人想要过分的蹂躏。

王甜甜射完了滚烫的一大泡精，吐了一口浊气。他俯身，动作还算温柔地擦掉了肖战眼皮上的白灼，好歹让人能睁开眼睛。只是肖战脸上依旧满是淫乱的痕迹，口水精液半干半滴，亮盈盈的。

结果被拂去了脸上的东西，眼睛一睁开，水灵灵的，眼尾泛着红，一看就更知道被欺负狠了，好不惹人瞩目。

王一博举着相机，从头到尾地，把男孩是怎么一点一点用精液玷污了那张精致的脸，射到肖战睁不开眼的过程都录了下来。透过屏幕都满是藏不住的淫靡。

肖战此刻大喘着气跌坐在地毯上，还没缓过神来，就听到王一博透过手机屏幕观赏着自己的模样，边看边说：“真好看。肖秘书，好吃吗？” 

“…好吃～” 肖战的理智羞耻早就飘到了九霄云外，目光涣散地对着王一博的镜头，乖巧回答。他两腿弯弯，手还被绑在身后。坐在地上，臀尖酥麻，肠道深处也泛着瘙痒。那处自王一博跟他的性事被打断，还没如愿地吃到鸡巴，此时看到王一博站在面前，一柱擎天，想必男人也是憋了很久。

他咽了咽口水而不自知，王一博却是看到了，目光深沉：“起来，我看你是还没吃饱。” 

他被王一博拽着站起来，嘤咛一声，软绵绵的，像在撒娇。他被王一博从背后拽着两只手腕子，一条腿笔直站立着，另一条被王甜甜提起来，向外敞着翘搭在沙发上。这样他就以站立的姿势被一人从后头揽住，下半身直接暴露在了沙发上的另一人眼前。

肖战手被禁锢，勉勉强强站稳后立马就被王甜甜按住了腰腹，男孩儿的牙齿不轻不重地从腿根一路亲吻着，在娇嫩的肌肤上留下一个个微红的痕迹，痒痒的，却很舒服，过电一般：“嗯～王少爷别…嗯啊！” 

他吐着气，想伸手扶住金发少年的头，无奈却早已被领带缠住了手，挣脱不开。无论是推阻还是迎合，全都做不到。愣着神，身后措不及防地被王一博顶入了硕大的龟头————

“啊！！王总…王总您慢点儿…呜…呃！” 肖战娇滴滴求着，身子被顶的往前倾，手又没法扶住任何东西，腕处被王一博拽住，缰绳般拉着。他被迫借力于王甜甜正箍着自己腰的手，当真是两面夹击，前后失守，搞得人加个没停。

“慢？这样？” 王一博迫切地想要大开大合地驰骋，忍的手臂青筋崩起，但还是存了心思逗弄。故而只顶着一个硕大的龟头，缓缓抽插，每次进去的都不深，却刚好擦过肖战生来就浅的骚点，磨出美人难耐的呻吟。

“进来…快一点……一博…快…嗯！”肖战回过头看王一博，手臂不停摆动，撒娇似地想要去勾王一博的脖子，却是徒劳。

身后的男人看着他这幅样子喜欢的紧，抽出粗长的性器，从腋下扳过人的身子靠到自己身上，爱怜地吻了吻他耳畔。然后如他所要求地，顶着腰一下子全部顶了进去！

“啊！！！” 肖战爽的发抖，挺起胸脯锐叫出声。

那作恶的长棍一杆入动，一路破开紧致的肠道，直至肚子最深。戳到了胃似的，竟在肖战白皙的肚子前端戳出一个小小的拱起，爽的人流着泪又哭又叫。

王甜甜手摩挲着人的大腿，又抬眸去看肖战的小腹。男孩儿勾着嘴角，恶劣地用手摁了摁那处凸起的弧度。一摁上去，肖战就叫一声。于是王一博在后头顿了顿，心下了然，随后一次一次长驱直入，直捣黄龙。前边的男孩儿配合着把那龟头往人肚子里回摁，竟是意外的默契。搞得肖战仰着头直叫，被两人弄的几乎要站不住脚。

“嗯哦！！嗯啊…不行…不行啊啊…啊！！” 男人迷醉的叫声一浪更比一浪高，好像全然忘记了自己身处老板的办公室，外头便是一桌桌按部就班处理公事的员工。王甜甜不由地怀疑，外面是否能够听见这些声音。

他们哪会想到，本该兢兢业业的秘书，此刻却被他们兄弟两个人摁在办公室里轮着操，喷出的水一股一股，把两块地毯都打湿弄脏。那张伶牙俐齿的嘴现在还叫的这么骚。

“叫这么大声，是想所有人都知道你在被我们俩操么？” 王甜甜恶劣地握住肖战半硬的阴茎，男人正随着王一博身后的律动而前后耸动。手上几乎不需要上下套弄，那阴茎自顾自地就往他手里送。

“他们…嗯他们听就听…呃啊！！” 肖战听着男孩儿嘴里说出挑逗的话，愈发兴奋，欲望简直要把他淹没，直至沉沦在这两个人身下。王甜甜的手包裹着自己秀气的柱身，却偏偏不给人个痛快，每当肖战攀至临界点，他就扼住龟头，磨的人轻皱着眉头，抽抽嗒嗒地呜咽。

可他顾不上回应，身前身后的敏感处都正面临水深火热，被完完全全地支配：“啊！！不要……不要嗯…别捏……哦太快了…太快了嗯啊！！ ” 

王一博腰胯如打桩机般快速抽插，顶的又深又狠，性器微微上扬的弧度都被自己感受了个彻底，好像甬道也随着被开拓而自行变换了形状，跟那根东西紧紧贴合。肖战额头的碎发被汗打湿，浑身燥热，被箍住顶弄，腿都发抖。

“啊哦…哈啊不行了…到了…要去了…要去了嗯啊！！！” 王一博不断大开大合的抽送，加之王甜甜包裹着自己前端的阴茎，两人不一会儿就一起把他顶上了高潮。他无助地呻吟着，眼前一片白光，晃的眼神都没了焦距。

“嗯啊…要弄坏了呜…” 美人全身痉挛着，弓着背，绷直了脖子向上仰，脑袋倒在了王一博肩上。后边儿被操到艳红的小穴往外吐着水，前端的阴茎抖了抖，射出的东西已经稀薄，全部喷在了王甜甜手里，一边射，一边还被男孩儿温柔地安抚套弄着。

软滑的甬道不规律地收缩，好像有无数张小口正在按摩着王一博的肉棒一样。男人爽的倒吸了一口气，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，粗重地喘息。射意上涌，他掐着人的腰肢做最后冲刺，交合处被打出一片白沫，“啪啪”的撞击肉臀的声音连绵不断：“…肖秘书，下面真会吸！” 

“啊…呃啊……” 肖战被撞的说不出话，挺着身子哆嗦着腿挨操。嘴里无意识地，任由几个暧昧的音节泄漏出来也管不了，好像真的要被活活顶晕过去了。

好在王一博继几十下疯狂地抽插后，在他身后性感地闷哼一声，也跟着射了出来，一股股滚烫的浓浊拍打着肖战的内壁，烫的他又咬着唇叫了两声：“好烫…哈啊…”

王甜甜好整以暇坐看眼前的画面，眼睛紧紧盯着肖战。他们一整天都没带套，此时一缩一合的肠道里是满满的浓稠液体，顺着被掴红的屁股，和敞露的腿根，一路流到了地毯上。手始终被自己的领带禁锢，布料早已皱皱巴巴，上头还被不知道谁的体液浸湿了一片，壮烈地报废了。

“不行…不行了……” 肖战脸上挂着一行干涸的泪痕，面颊两侧尽是爽出来的潮红，如花开到极盛时娇艳，吸引着四方之人靠近采撷。香汗淋漓，皮肤滑腻，浑身上下都是欢爱过后留下来的印子，一看便觉得放浪的不像话。

偏偏这样，人们还前仆后继，求一眼垂怜，都甘之如饴。

“乖，好了，不做了……” 王一博手指灵活地一扯，就释放了人被勒红的手腕。搂在怀里坐到沙发上，安抚地吻了吻他的乳尖，带起一片酥麻，吻的人打了个颤，聚拢着腿往王一博怀里缩。

王甜甜撅着嘴巴看的眼馋，可怜到最后都没真正吃上肉，还是被王一博瞪了一眼才消停。

……

“肖战哥哥，下班后我可以找你玩吗？” 王甜甜坐在他们旁边，肖战把两只脚都搭在男孩儿修长的腿上。他轻轻地捏着肖战纤细的脚踝，骨头上的皮肉薄薄一层，还能看见青蓝色的血管。

“他跟你有什么好玩的？” 王一博搂着虚脱的人，替人按摩着手腕，轻轻地揉着，在王甜甜对立面打岔道。

“关你屁事。”

…… 

“我的秘书，怎么不关我事？”

“就是关你屁事。”

肖秘书舒舒服服躺着，听的发笑，仰头伸手去捂王老板突然多话的嘴巴：“好了，” 两人听到美人低低地说：“吵死了你们俩……”

安静如鸡。

————

TBC/FIN.


End file.
